Kill Your Television (Level)
Kill Your Television is the twenty-second level in Marathon 2: Durandal and the last level in the chapter Blake. Synopsis The player is contacted by Robert Blake one last time who explains the Pfhor have sent their Cyborgs to assault the human/S'pht base. These cyborgs are immune to the ancient virus the S'pht originally used to their war against the Pfhor. Blake goes on to say they're being forced to retreat deeper underground and to save them the player needs to activate Thoth's final two AI personality cells. After the player activates the two personality cells, he's contacted by Thoth who transports the player out to save the humans from the Pfhor's assault. Walkthrough The player begins by falling and landing in a large courtyard with pools of water located in each corner. There is also a switch near the player's start that will activate a Pattern Buffer and Oxygen Recharge panel in the center of this courtyard. The player should proceed to the southwest corner and jump in the pool of water. At the bottom is a door that will allow the player to swim to the top to gain access to the ledge that surrounds the courtyard. Once on the ledge, the player should head to the northeast corner and swim to the bottom of the pool of water there. Then head west until they're able to swim up to another ledge that overlooks a large pit (marked 'C1' on the map above). North of the large pit is smaller water-filled pit (marked 'C2' on the map above) with a switch nearby. Hitting the switch causes the water to drain from the small pit into the large one. With the water in the large pit raised completely, the player can now access a 2x Shield Recharger and an Oxygen Recharger. Additionally, on the western side of the pit is the second to last personality cell that needs to be activated. The last personality cell can be found to the east of the large open area, crisscrossed by water. The player should swim roughly north until they're able to surface near point 'D' on the map above. Point 'D' is a door that uses the same texture as the surrounding walls but is darker and stands out slightly. Behind this door is a platform which leads to ledges that can be followed to the last personality cell located in the east. After the both personality cells have been activated the player should go to the terminal underwater that is marked with an 'End' on the map above. This will teleport the player to Where the Twist Flops. Secrets There is a hidden switch located near the player's start that will activate a Pattern Buffer and Oxygen Recharge Panel. This Pattern Buffer and Oxygen Recharger are in the center of the courtyard the player starts in. See location 'A' on the above map. Enemies * F'lickta * Pfhor Fighters * S'pht Compilers * Troopers * Cyborgs Terminals * teilhard//004121.25.1 * ugv0-i6tck[24 2h26u njk tp12t1 * 61efa 21YjmPMH& r f7(P * NDfdiscared @%041/3$!1 Sources Marathon 2: Durandal - Level 22: Kill Your Television References Category:Marathon 2 Levels